


Новогодний сборник 2020

by Natuzzi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: Несколько мини по спонтанным заявкам на футбольный новогодний календарь.
Relationships: Ilya Kutepov/Roman Zobnin, Paulo Dybala/Cristiano Ronaldo, Артем/Игорь, Влашич/Сигурдссон
Kudos: 29





	1. Не по правилам

Никола Влашич/Арнор Сигурдссон  
Сказочное АУ, PG-13

***

Однажды Арнор превратился в снег. Никола стоял посреди пустого тренировочного поля и ловил ртом большие легкие снежинки. К трюкам Арнора он уже привык. Тот иногда превращался во что-нибудь эдакое. Однажды стал травой выше пояса. И тогда они были не одни. Целый стадион, все набитые до отказа трибуны смотрели, как вместо ровно подстриженного газона на поле колосится высокая сочная осока. И пока судьи переговаривались, а работники стадиона пытались понять, что им делать, Никола сорвал одну травинку, разумеется обрезав палец о бритвенно острый край.

– Я просто нервничал, – объяснил потом Арнор. 

И не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как поверить ему, потому что действительно, первый матч после травмы, да еще с важным соперником. Все чувствуют груз ответственности в такие моменты. Тем более винить Арнора было не за что. Перекинулся он совсем ненадолго, начало игры задержали минут на 10, не больше. А потом он соорудил гол и стал героем для трибун.

Окруженный облаком кружевных хлопьев, Никола беспечно направился в раздевалку, старясь, чтобы походка его была как можно спокойнее. Он улыбался, зная, что Арнор чувствует это. Быть может, даже чувствует себя спокойнее. 

Никола знал о таких существах. Хотя в его стране они никогда не обращались в подобные вещи. Ни в траву, ни в снег, ни в туман. Они предпочитали становиться оленями, лебедями или утками. Еще рассказывали о дельфинах, но такие жили только у островов, и редко попадались на глаза даже самым опытным охотникам. Может быть, в Исландии обитали другие создания. А может, это просто Арнор был особенным. Николе хотелось верить в последнее. И пусть за потусторонними созданиями никто уже давно не охотился. И сами охотники перевелись как класс, Никола все равно стал следить за Арнором. Наверное, поддаваясь на генетическую память предков. 

Попутно выяснил некоторые любопытные вещи. Арнор не перекидывался по собственной воле. В любое время, когда ему было весело или грустно, когда он один или с командой, он предпочитал оставаться человеком. Он опровергал бытующее утверждение, что для существ его природы человеческий облик – состояние вынужденное, и только в своем первозданном обличье, они обретают полную свободу. 

Но Арнору комфортнее всего быть человеком. После превращений, которые случались, только когда он сильно нервничает из-за чего-то, он не чувствовал себя спокойнее. Мог быть уставшим, растерянным, злым и колючим, но точно не спокойным. Никола как-то звонил отцу, чтобы поделиться таким интересным наблюдением, но в последний момент решил ничего ему не рассказывать. Потому что именно тогда вспомнил кое-что. 

Ведь если подумать, когда Арнор превращался? 

***  
Никола зашел в пустую раздевалку. Все уже разъехались. Только у их с Арнором шкафчиков еще лежали вещи. Никола не стал переодеваться, натянул теплую толстовку прямо на тренировочный костюм, переобулся в кроссовки, наспех распихал вещи в сумку и в шкафчик, куда что придется. И закинув сумку на плечо, поспешил прочь. На всякий случай даже вышел за ворота базы. Нужно, чтобы Арнор убедился, что он точно ушел. 

Всеми силами уговаривая себя не торопиться, Никола два раза обошел прилегавший к базе парк по периметру, потом покружил вокруг поля. И возвращаясь, уже начал спрашивать себя, не опоздал ли. Ведь Арнор мог смыться так же поспешно, как и он. Только не в парк, а в свое неприступное логово, куда он никогда и никого не приглашал. Никола успел поднакрутить себя, но уже на пороге его отпустило – у шкафчика Арнора все еще были навалены вещи, а из душа доносился звук льющейся воды.

Никола тихо опустил свою сумку на пол, и прямо упал на колени перед скамейкой, на которой Арнор разбросал свои шмотки. Футболки, джерси, толстовка с принтом мультяшного оленя, носки – разные. Напульсник. Того, что Николе было нужно не было.

Он осторожно подошел к двери душевой и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Средняя кабинка была прикрыта. Сквозь матовое стекло вырисовывался силуэт. Никола скользнул по нему взглядом, но заставил себя отвести глаза. Это потом. А пока он принялся ворошить полотенца на скамейке у стены. За ровным шелестом воды, он почти не услышал тихого стука. Только краем глаза заметил, как что-то блеснуло у его ног. 

Прошла буквально минута после того, как стихла вода в душевой, и Арнор ворвался в раздевалку. Мокрый, босой, с полотенцем на бедрах, которое он даже не обвязал как следует. Увидев Николу, он застыл на пороге. 

– Я думал, ты ушел, – сказал он, стараясь выровнять голос. 

Не получилось, и Никола едва сдержал улыбку.

– Я вернулся. Это ищешь?

Никола разжал кулак и продемонстрировал ему кулон на тонкой цепочке. Небольшой, круглый, с паутинкой из хитросплетенных серебряных нитей. Вращаясь на цепочке, кулон тускло блеснул. 

– Да. – Арнор шагнул к нему, протянув руку.

Никола тут же подхватил вещицу, сжав ее в кулаке и спрятав руку за спину. Арнор застыл, глядя на него с тревогой.

– Что ты делаешь? Отдай…

Он потянулся к нему, но Никола оказался проворнее, отшатнувшись от него.

– Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты превращался во всякое каждый раз, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе.  
– Что?  
– Что слышал.

Арнор нахохлился на мгновение, а потом тряхнул головой, обдавая Николу мелкими брызгами с непросохших волос. 

– Так, я не знаю, что ты себе придумал, но верни мне амулет. Это семейная вещь.  
– И волшебная, – со знанием дела добавил Никола. – Никогда раньше такой не видел, очень красиво.  
– Никола…

Арнор звучит почти угрожающе. Никола даже подумал бы сдаться, если бы не пара обстоятельств.

– Ты превратился в дождь, когда я обнял тебя на тренировке на сборах. Помнишь тогда, в Испании.  
– Это не потому что ты…  
– И в траву, когда я погладил тебя перед выходом на поле. Прости, кстати, ты просто был такой напряженный. Хотелось тебя успокоить. Если бы я знал, что ты психанешь еще больше, – Никола внимательно наблюдал за Арнором. У того порозовели кончики ушей и почему-то губы, их контур стал ярче, словно он только что закинул в рот горсть малины. 

И все же он не думал сдаваться

– Я волновался из-за матча.  
– А насчет чего ты волновался, когда я хотел помочь тебе плечо мазью намазать? Я только дотронулся, и вдруг вокруг туман.  
– Мне… было больно, – с запинкой пояснил Арнор.  
– Прости. А сегодня что? 

Оставшись на поле одни, они стали дурачиться, и в какой-то момент Никола обхватил Арнора поперек талии, приподнимая его, чтобы покружить. А в следующий момент уже стоял в снежном вихре. Арнор отвел взгляд. Он больше не выглядел сердитым и возмущенным. Он казалось был близок к панике, что конечно в планы Николы не входило.

– Слушай, ты можешь просто сказать мне, чтоб я отвалил. И если ты перекидываешься, потому что тебя это раздражает и вообще тебе это не надо, не вопрос. Я больше не буду.  
– Меня не раздражает, – резко оборвал его Арнор. 

Пару мгновений он еще смотрел в стену, а потом все-таки перевел взгляд на Николу. 

– Отдай мне кулон, я больше не стану перекидываться, когда… – он запнулся снова, будто ему сложно справиться с простыми словами, – когда ты делаешь это.

Никола шагнул к нему.

– Это ведь обычно не так работает.

Арнор молча протянул раскрытую ладонь, и Никола, вздохнув, опустил в нее кулон.

Обычно все происходит не так. Легенды учат, что сказочный перевертыш останется с человеком, только если отнять источник его волшебной силы. А едва он получит его обратно, то и поминай как звали. Но обычно эти существа обращаются в оленей, лебедей и уток. Или дельфинов. Ах да, еще и в тюленей. Но ведь Арнор превращается в туманы и ледяные дожди. Он совсем необычный. Наверное поэтому он остается человеком, когда Никола наконец целует его.


	2. Помог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Артем Дзюба/Игорь Акинфеев  
> Условный омегаверс, пвп, NC-17

Игорь ходил по студии и прибирался. Хотя со стороны Артема, наблюдавшего за ним через камеру видеосвязи, казалось, что он просто переставляет вещи с места на место. Убрал стаканы с барной стойки в глубине студии и отнес их, наверное, в раковину. Просмотрел стопку буклетов, лежавших на журнальном столике и переложил их на нижнюю полку, под столешницу. Выглядел он сейчас куда спокойнее, чем во время игры. Камера не так уж часто давала его крупные планы, но напряжение чувствовалось. Молодые альфы из его команды, еще не привыкшие иметь дело с омегами на поле, да еще в таком состоянии, нервничали, оборачивались к нему чуть что и ошибались на ровном месте. Выдрать ничью им помогло лишь то, что соперники тоже были заметно сбиты с толку. 

Артем пошутил бы по этому поводу, но вряд ли стоило бесить омегу в тот момент, когда сам не можешь ничего сделать, чтобы облегчить его состояние. А при условии, что Артем серьезно претендовал на то, чтобы стать его парой, со связью и настоящей меткой, то это вроде как была его прямая обязанность. В такие моменты альфа должен был быть со своей омегой. Но из-за чертова графика они оказались не то что в разных городах, а в разных странах. Никакой возможности оказаться вместе у них не было еще как минимум двое суток, так что Игорь маялся при ненадежной поддержке таблеток, которых он не мог выпивать сверх определенной дозы. Но терпел. А мог бы пойти к любому альфе и решить проблему с течкой. Артем не решался сейчас уточнять, что это значит в контексте их отношений. Чтобы не нарваться. Поэтому просто сидел на видеосвязи и всем своим видом старался поддерживать Игоря.

– Я сказал своим, что сразу после матча уеду. И билет уже взял, – Артем повторял это уже десятый раз, успокаивая скорее самого себя. – Никто не против. Шутили даже, чтобы я валил раньше, потому что от меня толку нет. – Артем почесал нос, увидел, как застыла спина Игоря, и добавил: – Жаль, что это шутка. Если бы от них все зависело…  
– Точно, – коротко откликнулся Игорь.

Он снял покрывало, висевшее на спинке дивана, и аккуратно расстелил его, расправив складки ладонью. Двигался он более плавно, чем обычно. И выглядел более бледным. Хотя он и так… Но сегодня был просто как молоко… Артем беспокойно заерзал. Игорь обернулся, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза.

– Говори еще, – тихо сказал он.

И Артема пробила дрожь, будто между ними была натянута струна, по которой сейчас грубо, но очень профессионально ударили. Но говорить, это можно. Это Артем мог делать сколько угодно. И он принялся пересказывать анекдоты, которые команда травила в самолете, и как потом всем миром учили Себу русской народной мудрости «Кто рано встает, тот салат достает». 

Пока он трепался, Игорь еще немного покружил по студии, а потом взял в руки планшет, и прямо перед глазами Артема оказалась его шея. С такого расстояния было видно, как лихорадочно бьется на ней жилка. И что он весь в испарине, и даже футболка уже немного влажная. И тут мозг Артема сыграл с ним злую шутку. Он будто почувствовал запах омеги. Густой, остро-сладкий и сильный, как шквальный ветер. Его не могло быть в вычищенном до блеска отельном номере. Артем даже не знал, как именно Игорь пахнет в эти моменты, потому что еще ни разу не был рядом с ним во время течки, но почему-то думал, что будет именно так. Рот непроизвольно наполнился слюной, и Артем судорожно сглотнул. 

– Тем, – тихо позвал Игорь, как будто не в микрофон, а прямо на ухо шепнул. – Говори.  
– Я-а… Да. И потом мы стали… Ммм, забыл, на чем остановился. Я уже рассказал анекдот про свинку? 

Игорь поставил планшет на журнальный столик, а сам сел на диван и стянул с себя футболку. Это было без предупреждения.

– Игоряш, что… – завороженно пробормотал Артем, глядя, как Игорь распутывает завязки на домашних штанах. Подцепив пальцами резинку, он стащил их до колен вместе с трусами, а потом лег на спину и поднял ноги, чтобы снять совсем. И так и остался лежать, неудобно развалившись поперек дивана, будто эта нехитрая процедура слишком утомила его.   
Артем наклонился к экрану своего ноута, словно мог таким образом заглянуть к Игорю в комнату. 

– Что ты собираешься делать? Не подумай, выглядишь как конфетка, но я не ручаюсь…

Игорь согнул ноги в коленях, и Артем заткнулся. У Игоря бедра блестели от влаги. Свет от экрана бликовал на коже, делая ее перламутровой. И Артем знал, что это не просто испарина. Он застонал, схватившись за свой член через мягкие спортивные штаны. В ушах зашумело. Кровь стремительно отливала от мозга в известном направлении, и орган в его руке туго пульсировал, набирая силу.

Игорь положил руку себе между ног. Со своего ракурса Артем не видел его промежность, но этого было и не нужно. Он четко представляет, как Игорь погружает пальцы в истекающее смазкой отверстие. Он не щадил себя никогда. Это Артем мог долго дразнить его, ожидая, когда он раскроется для него. Если Игорь брался делать это собственными пальцами, он просто вставлял сразу два до самых костяшек, а потом добавлял третий. Игорь, упрямо глядя в потолок, приоткрыл рот. Сейчас, наверное, тот самый момент. 

– Эй, полегче, лапуль, – мягко проговорил Артем. – Представь, что это я.

Игорь замер. Вытащил руку и неловко развернулся. Словно ему было очень уютно в той позе, и только слова Артема заставили его двигаться. 

– Сейчас представлю, – глухо пообещал он, потянулся куда-то вниз, а когда снова вернулся в поле обзора камеры, в его руке был здоровый фаллос. У Артема дернулась нога, и он въехал мизинцем прямо в тумбочку.  
– Блядь, ты сейчас убьешь меня нахуй! – взвыл он. Не от боли в пальце, конечно. А от того, что яйца тоже свело.

Игорь оскалился и принялся смазывать свою игрушку влагой, оставшейся у него на пальцах.

– Я и не думал, что у тебя есть такие штуки, – заметил Артем, переведя дух.   
– Это на крайний случай. Сейчас он.

Артем наверное ощутил бы новый укол вины и еще сожаления, что он не может помочь ему сам, но всем этим он себя уже задолбал, и сейчас ничто не могло пробиться через его желание увидеть, как Игорь будет трахать себя этой штукой.

– Повернись ко мне, – сказал он. – Хочу посмотреть.

Игорь снова устроился перед камерой. На этот раз закинув одну ногу на подлокотник. Его член, ровный и твердый лежал на животе, ожидая ласки, но Игорь и не думал прикасаться к себе. Он закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову и замер. 

– Ты часто так делаешь? Я думал, ты всегда во время этого дела с альфами трахался. А ты вот что… 

Игорь не ответил, потому что его словно судорогой выгнуло. Он зашипел, заерзал, сбивая под собой покрывало, и шире развел ноги. Пальцы у него побелели от того как сильно он сжимал фаллос.

– Не жди, – сказал Артем, – сделай, что тебе нужно. 

Игорь поднял бедра выше, и Артем наконец увидел темно-розовое отверстие, припухшее, с вытекающей прозрачной влагой. С глубоким стоном, Игорь погрузил в себя головку фаллоса. Мышцы разошлись без всякого сопротивления, и Артем тоже застонал в тон ему. 

– Глубже, – пробормотал он, – вставляй глубже. 

Его самого уже трясло. Пальцы на ногах поджались, и будто спохватившись, Артем сунул руку под резинку собственных спортивных штанов, хватаясь за твердый член. Смазки уже выступило достаточно, чтобы он мог не отвлекаться на поиск чего-то дополнительного. Он быстро провел рукой от головки до основания, размазывая влагу тонким слоем. Игорь уже погрузил в себя игрушку полностью, до самого ограничителя. На мгновение он разжал пальцы, чтобы Артем мог видеть, как он держит ее в своей заднице. 

– Подожди, лапуль. Сейчас, секунду.

Игорь издал удивительный звук – одновременно жалобный и возмущенный. И Артем снова дернулся, пытаясь стянуть с себя штаны одной рукой, потому что другой он сжимал свой член, и отпускать себя было нельзя, чтобы не кончить в тот же миг. Спустив штаны до середины бедер, Артем снова уткнулся носом в экран. Игорь его даже дождался, только поглаживал основание игрушки.

– Давай, – сказал Артем. – Покажи мне. А завтра я уже буду у тебя. Повторю все, что ты сейчас с собой сделаешь. Два раза. 

Игорь фыркнул.

– Два раза? Сачковать намерен что ли?

Артем рыкнул на него, но ответить не успел, потому что Игорь со стоном выгнулся, подтягивая к себе колени, и раскрываясь перед ним еще больше. Он вцепился в фаллос и вытащил его из себя буквально на пару сантиметров, чтобы тут же снова вогнать внутрь. 

– Сделаю, сколько скажешь, – быстро заговорил Артем, быстро двигая рукой, легко, без усилий подстраиваясь под темп жестких коротких толчков, которыми Игорь трахал себя, извиваясь перед камерой. – А потом еще столько же, чтобы ты о своих штуках не вспоминал даже. Поближе подвинься, хочу видеть. 

Игорь послушно съехал пониже и поставил ногу на край столика, прямо рядом с планшетом. Артем облизал взглядом рельефную икру, колено и напряженное, блестящее от смазки бедро, и только потом уперся взглядом в член, прижатый к животу и покачивающийся, когда Игорь подкидывал бедра, насаживаясь на фаллос. 

Игорь не трогал себя. В этом состоянии дрочка принесла бы омеге лишь тень удовлетворения. Ему нужно было другое. И он продолжал вбивать в себя игрушку, даже когда спустил, забрызгав себе живот густыми белыми каплями. Артем на последнем издыхании дождался второго, настоящего оргазма Игоря, когда того тряхнуло наконец как следует, до истошного крика, до дрожи в ногах, и он кончил вслед на ним, заляпав свои штаны и клавиатуру ноута. 

Накрыло облегчением, и Артем почти пропустил момент, когда Игорь отпустил фаллос, и тот выскользнул из него, со стуком падая на пол. Игорь развернулся на диване, улегся на спину, вытянувшись во весь рост. 

– Помог, – хриплым голосом сообщил он и ткнул мокрыми пальцами в экран планшета.

Он продолжал что-то нажимать, словно хотел вслепую отключиться от связи. И прежде, чем он попал в нужные иконки, Артем все же успел сказать.

– Ага, давай, выспись. Твоя последняя возможность перед тем, как я приеду.


	3. У всех на виду

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Илья Кутепов/Роман Зобнин  
> АУ с деймонами. G

По традиции, деймоны команды-хозяйки всегда сбирались у дальней от туннеля бровки. Гостям уступали ближнюю, чтобы в случае проигрыша они могли быстрее уйти с поля. Ну а в случае выигрыша так и тем более, лучше им было свалить побыстрее. 

В начале матча они все обычно сидели вместе, на радость журналистам и фанатам, которые обстреливали фотовспышками эту мохнато-пернатую стаю. Но проходило несколько минут, тут как уж сложится, и стая распадалась. Деймоны метались вдоль бровки, высматривали своих. А птицы и вовсе вылетали на поле, что вообще-то было запрещено, но судьи всегда смотрели на это сквозь пальцы. 

Илья иногда думал о том, каково это было бы – иметь деймона-птицу? Это давало столько возможностей… Можно было идти куда угодно, жить где угодно. Считалось даже, что такие люди в принципе больше всего на свете уважают свободу. В детстве, когда его деймон еще не определился со своим обликом, Илья иногда думал о том, чтобы попросить ее остаться птицей. Но Вассе нравилось быть медвежонком. И конечно у Ильи даже мысли не возникло переубеждать ее, когда пришло время выбрать себе окончательную форму. Против бурой медведицы на поле судьи, конечно, нашли бы, что возразить.

Впрочем и спартаковские деймоны-птицы никуда не вылетали. У них в команде такие вообще были только у двоих игроков – белая цапля у Сашки Максименко и синица у Ромы. Сашкина Астра проводила большую часть времени у него за спиной, за воротами. А Тайка все время сидела в лапах у Вассы. Журналистов это всегда интриговало, но Тайка, хоть и могла быть довольно заметной, на матчах всегда так зарывалась в мех Вассы, что разглядеть ее и тем более снять, было почти невозможно. Хотя Илья мог. Но он просто научился видеть.

После матча его отправили в микс-зону, общаться с журналистами. Наверное, как человека, который сохранял хоть какое-то подобие спокойствия. Посыпались вопросы. Про фолы, его и на нем, сомнительные штрафные. И Илья уж думал, что, чем черт не шутит, вдруг все действительно ограничится обсуждением игры. Но, конечно, нет. Когда в конце интервью, Илья заметил немного виноватую улыбку корреспондентки с хорьком на плече. Была ее очередь задавать вопрос, и Илья уже понял, о чем он будет.

– Деймон Романа Зобнина всю игру провел вместе с вашим, – четко произнесла она. 

Ни одно его выступление без этого не обходилось. После каждого матча, для каждого издания, с каждым, кто получал возможность что-то у него спросить. Сколько уже? Третий сезон пошел.   
Илья послал девушке понимающую улыбку. Не спросила бы она, обязательно спросил бы кто-то другой. Так что тут все, можно сказать, шло по плану. И Илья принялся в тысяча какой-то раз пересказывать свою историю. 

– Это было на кубковом матче. Года два назад, уже не помню. Тайка тогда летала над полем, следила за Ромой. И тут на нее напал орел. Схватил когтями. Васса успела подняться и дотянуться до них. Нам потом сказали, что это был деймон одного из фанатов. Правда, его тогда даже не было на трибунах, он ждал снаружи. Его задержали и лишили права посещать стадион. Хотя, если спросите меня, это мягкое наказание. Человек был явно не в себе. Он отпустил своего деймона слишком далеко, а если бы тот унес Тайку? Это же натуральное покушение. Или похищение. А этот тип, он так и не объяснил, какого черта ему от Ромки понадобилось… – Васса, сидевшая неподалеку, тихо рыкнула, и Илья остановился. – В любом случае, – добавил он, – с тех пор Тайка предпочитает во время матче сидеть с Вассой. Это на всякий случай.

– Не каждый сунется к медведю, – засмеялась журналистка.   
– Никто, – с холодной улыбкой поправил ее Илья.

Больше никто вопросов не задавал. История про деймонов обычно завершала его интервью. Так что больше не дожидаясь, Илья развернулся и пошел в раздевалку. Толпа журналистов расступилась, чтобы дать дорогу Вассе. 

– И чего ты завелся? – гулко спросила она, догнав Илью уже в коридоре.   
– Да так, на старых дрожжах. 

Она ткнулась ему мордой в поясницу и смешливо фыркнула.

За пару лет, что прошли с того случая, Илья рассказывал всегда одно и то же. Разве что иногда слова местами переставлял. И все равно мог озвереть при одном воспоминании, особенно если и так был на взводе.

В раздевалке стоял веселый гам. Пока Илья болтал с журналистами, уже подъехала пицца, и парни начали пирушку без него. Ему показали на коробки, но Илья отмахнулся.

– В душ сначала. 

Там уже никого не было. Все еще стоял густой пар. Илья стянул с себя джерси, бросая его прямо на пол. И тут ему на плечо села Тайка. Илья обернулся. У входа, прикрыв за собой дверь, стоял Рома. Уже в джинсах и чистой футболке. Только босиком. 

– Не дождался меня, – заметил Илья, окидывая его взглядом.  
– Долго треплешься, – чирикнула ему на ухо синица.

Рома шагнул к нему, сходу приобнимая за талию. 

– Опять рассказывал историю?  
– А как же. Ее все любят.  
– Кроме тебя.  
– Кроме меня.   
– И как, снова прокатило?   
– Само собой.  
– Всегда ведутся на твой праведный гнев, – рассмеялся Ромка.

Тот случай, конечно, был правдой. В этом никто не сомневался, это ведь показывали на всю страну. И Илья действительно тогда испугался за Рому с Тайкой. Однако вообще-то дэймоны не привязывались друг к другу настолько, чтобы проводить время в обнимку при каждом удобном случае. Даже если один из них спас другого. Даже если они дружили. Но вот если их люди были влюблены друг в друга… Это, пожалуй, был единственный случай. 

Илья обхватил Рому за шею, притягивая его к себе ближе, и Тайка легко вспорхнула вверх. 

– Я снаружи подожду, – чирикнула она, подлетая к двери. – Попрошу Вассу, чтоб села у входа. 

Рома обернулся посмотреть, как она собирается вылетать из душевой, но его помощь не понадобилась – дверь приоткрылась, выпуская синицу наружу. Наверное, Васса уже и без ее просьб взялась сторожить их покой.


	4. Много солнца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Криштиану Роналду/Пауло Дибала  
> АУ - Люди в черном, G

Много солнца  
Пауло был уверен, что Люди в черном – лучшая работа в мире, и ему крупно повезло быть одним из них. А отделение в Турине было, пожалуй, лучшим на земле. Вот в последнем его уже не все поддерживали. Порой агенты из других стран, заезжавшие по делам, презрительно бросали, что у них тут скука смертная. В Италию не ломился разный криминальный мусор, и никто не прятал здесь смертоносные артефакты. Приходилось присматривать за разгулявшимися принцами и всякими вожаками, но как правило они хотели лишь оторваться. Никто из них не пытался устроить конец света под сенью апельсиновых деревьев.

Поэтому понятно, насколько всех поразило известие, что к ним в отделение переходит работать Криштиану Роналду. Ну, во-первых, чем он собирался тут заниматься? Ведь было известно, что он один из лучших охотников за инопланетными разбойниками. И не за какими-то мелкими контрабандистами, привозившими на землю цветочную пыль с Галатеи. Его клиентами были только монстры, которые прежде чем оказаться на Земле уже успели навести ужасу в других галактиках. 

Второе, что было интересно, он и сам был инопланетянином. Не то чтобы их было мало в рядах ЛВЧ, но точно не среди агентов его ранга и с его задачами. Третье, что вызывало больше всего споров – никто, ни одна живая душа не знала, с какой планеты прилетел Криштиану. Об этом не имели понятия и другие инопланетяне, даже те, за кем он охотился, и кто знает, может это и вызывало у них страх перед ним.

Словом, сообщение о его переводе наделало много шума. И Пауло был удивлен и немало польщен, когда шеф назначил его в напарники Криштиану. 

– Надеюсь, вы сработаетесь, – сказал он таким тоном, будто он сам еще не до конца понял, почему видит перед собой Криштиану, и что ему теперь с этим делать.  
– Мы сработаемся, – заверил его Пауло, и повернулся к Криштиану, ища его согласия.   
– Без сомнений, – закивал тот.

Это было совсем по-человечески. Ничего потустороннего не было в его согласной улыбке, и в том, как он расспрашивал Пауло, кто здесь кто и чем занимается. Уже к концу первого совместного дня Пауло казалось, что Криш всегда был его напарником. А на второй он уже вез его в свою любимую пиццерию, где всегда останавливался перекусить, когда выходил на патруль. Держала ее инопланетянка, беженка из галактики, захваченной Роем. В пиццу она добавляла какую-то специю со своей родины, так что можно было язык проглотить. Они сидели за столом в глубине каменного дворика, и Пауло решил, что они уже достаточно познакомились и можно спросить:

– Зачем ты здесь? В Италии?  
– Прости? – удивился Криш.  
– Все говорят, что у нас скучно.   
– Я бы так не сказал, – совершенно серьезно возразил Криш. – Вряд ли место, где промышляет Ставрос, может быть скучным. 

Пауло даже не понял начала, о ком он. Но потом до него дошло. У относительного спокойствия на их полуострове была объективная причина. В Неаполе жила Риза Ставрос – безумная инопланетянка, торговавшая оружием. Вся межгалактическая шваль боялась даже близко подойти к этой особи, которая могла распылить просто для того, чтобы проверить, исправен ли ее новый бластер. Разумеется, ЛВЧ было готово арестовать ее в любую минуту. Но она не совершала никаких нарушений против земли и землян. Все свои сделки она проворачивала за пределами Солнечной системы, посылая к клиентам своих подручных или выезжая к ним сама в случае дел с особо важными персонами. Так что за ней приходилось просто присматривать. 

– Риза? Ты здесь из-за нее? – удивленно уточнил Пауло.  
– Ты говоришь так, словно она не представляет опасности.  
– Ну… Я понимаю, она та еще стерва. Но она же… Как шакал или росянка. Регулятор в природе. Санитар леса. 

Удивленно-строгий взгляд Криштиану смягчился, и Пауло снова обдало теплом. 

– Я тебя понял, но я наблюдал за ее работой со стороны. Я докажу тебе, что она опасна и ей нет места на планете.

То, что он собирался доказывать свою правоту, а не просто пойти и разобраться с Ризой, было любопытно. Так что Пауло даже не отговаривал его больше, позволив событиям идти своим чередом.

Сначала они съездили в Геную. Но там отродясь ничего подозрительного не происходило.

Потом побывали во Флоренции. Там, конечно, инопланетная диаспора была куда больше. Но придраться можно было разве что к кантонийцам, которые маскировались под кирпичи на Понте-Веккьо, и нашептывали непристойности припозднившимся гулякам. Это было смешно, а не опасно. Хотя когда один из кирпичей, видимо не опознав в Пауло агента ЛВЧ, посоветовал ему отсосать красавчику рядом с ним, веселым это не показалось. Криш в ответ на очередное предложение ухмыльнулся и вытащил деатомайзер. Над мостом повисла такая напряженная тишина, что ее можно было пощупать. В какой-то момент Пауло показалось, что Криштиану собирается пустить оружие в ход, и он уже хотел начать уговаривать его, что ничего страшного не произошло. Но тот вдруг рассмеялся, схватил Пауло за руку и утащил его с моста. 

Инцидент оставил неуловимый привкус приключения. И когда они мчались обратно в Турин, несмотря на ночь за окном, Пауло жмурился будто от яркого солнца. И вопрос сорвался с его языка сам собой: 

– Откуда ты? – спросил он. – С какой планеты?  
– Это недалеко, – Криш уклонился от прямого ответа. 

Недалеко – понятие растяжимое. С равной вероятностью он мог иметь в виду их родной Млечный путь или какую-нибудь соседнюю галактику. Все же было странно, что никто не знал о его происхождении. Ведь когда инопланетянин прибывает на землю, прежде всего он должен заполнить форму со всеми данными. Как же Криш этого избежал? 

Пауло проверил все отчеты, нашел даже сообщение о его прибытии, но кроме дня и времени там ничего не было, а потом уже шел рассказ о том, как он присоединился к Людям в черном и начал планомерно бороться с космическими преступниками. 

От изучения этой захватывающей истории, которую Пауло и так знал, как и любой агент, его отвлекла поездка в Рим. И вот тут-то он начал понимать, что именно Криш имел в виду. По его плану они не стали надевать костюмы. Облачились в джинсы с футболками, повесили на шею фотоаппараты и пошли вечером прошвырнуться. Пауло ожидал чего угодно, только не того, что на них нападут статуи ангелов и замка Ангелов. Их скрутили и привели в полуразрушенные туннели, на подходе к которым стояла угрожающая табличка «Закрыто. Аварийное состояние». Но это «аварийное состояние» длилось до первого поворота. Далее это были обычные туннели, а в их глубине пряталась целая незаконная фабрика по сборке оружия. 

Пришло время сбрасывать маски. Сборщики на этой фабрике не были слишком смелыми ребятами, все они принадлежали к неагрессивным расам, которые могли похвастаться разве что числом щупалец, но никак не боевыми навыками. Так что увидев, как фотоаппараты туристов превращаются в деатомайзеры Людей в черном, они быстро поприжимались к стенам, а помогать Ангелам даже и не подумали.

– Какая ирония, – заметил Криштиану. – Сущности из туманности Снежный ангел устроили себе притон в замке Ангела. 

С ними пришлось перестреливаться, но недолго. Двое рассыпались в пыль, трое сбежали. Пауло вызвал подкрепление, чтобы арестовали всех сборщиков и описали оружие. И он понял, что имел в виду Криш, когда говорил, что дело нечисто.

– Мы не знаем, были ли они связаны с Ризой, – неуверенно заметил он.

Криш ничего не сказал.

А потом, дело было в Милане, он спас Пауло от тангелийской сколопендры, напавшей на него в квартире у вполне милой семьи пришельцев из Андромеды. Пауло никогда бы не подумал, что они могут держать у себя ЭТО в качестве домашнего животного. Он же знал эту семью, видел их пару раз в туринском миграционном кластере, они не делали ничего особенного, только забирали посылки с гостинцами с родной планеты. Теперь Пауло задумался. Что у них подразумевалось под гостинцами, раз им надо было содержать сколопендру. 

Тварь задела его совсем немного, и клешней, а не жалами. Но Криштиану все же сидел у его постели, прижимая к его ране компресс, на всякий случай смоченный обеззараживающей мазью. 

– Ты знал, что яд тангелийки используется в гранатах класса А в военных столкновениях в системе Альфы Центавры? Одной капли хватает, чтобы зарядить десять штук.   
– Альфы Центавры? – сквозь болезненную дрему переспросил Пауло. – А ты знал, что в ЛВЧ есть агент оттуда?

Криш серьезно кивает.

– Конечно.

«А ты? С какой ты все-таки планеты?» – хотел спросить Пауло, но его уже окончательно сморило. Не от раны, яд в нее попасть не успел, и не от усталости. От тепла, которое излучал Криш, придвинувшийся к нему совсем близко.

Он больше не мог отрицать того, что Криштиану прав насчет Ризы. Может, она и вела себя тихо, но очевидно, вся ее деятельность была против всех принципов Людей в черном. И Пауло принялся убеждать начальство, что пора с ней что-то делать. Это было меньшее, чем он мог отплатить Кришу. Однако наверху тянули. Поэтому Пауло быстро согласился, когда напарник предложил самим съездить в Неаполь.

Криш был в курсе, что это против правил.

Пауло знал, что вломиться в резиденцию Ставрос вдвоем будет нереально. 

Поэтому он добыл батискаф, чтобы подобраться по дну к острову, на котором она выстроила свою цитадель. Там, конечно, тоже полно ловушек, но хотя бы камер под водой нет. А с ловушками Криш разбирается по-своему. Сквозь марево морской воды и толстое синеватое стекло батискафа Пауло не мог хорошенько рассмотреть, что он там делает. Но кажется, будто они просто расплавляются, когда он сжимает их ладонями.

Выбравшись на берег и вооружившись биноклями, они осматривают виллу, которая реально похожа на замок. С мощными стенами, рвами, решетками и кучей инопланетных отморозков, разгуливающих по периметру. 

– Нам нужно подкрепление, – заметил Пауло.  
– Слишком долго.  
– Угу, поэтому начнем сами. Если сказать, что мы уже в процессе, приедут быстрее.

Криш согласно кивнул, продолжая оценивать охрану.

– Я разберусь с ними, – сказал Пауло, убирая бинокль и доставая оружие. Не обычный деатомайзер, а пульсарную пушку, которая разворачивается в его руках из металлической визитницы.

Криш одобрительно кивнул.

– Я за Ставрос.  
– Осторожно, – предупредил Пауло, – у нее три руки.

Криш усмехнулся.

– Я дрался и с теми, у кого десять.

В следующий раз они увиделись через пару часов, хотя казалось, прошла уже целая вечность. Пауло, стоявший на обрыве, был весь измазан слизью, которую разбрызгивали вокруг себя взрывавшиеся жуки. Костюм его свисал лоскутами и держался на честном слове. Один рукав был оторван, от галстука остался жалкий клочок, а от брюк – сожженные кислотой лохмотья. Ноги пекло от ожогов, хотя Пауло уже успел убедиться, что они не представляют собой ничего сверхопасного.

Неподалеку расхаживали его коллеги, устанавливавшие оцепление и отводящие радары, чтобы на пару дней, пока они тут не приберутся, спрятать остров от журналистов и случайно заехавших туристов. 

И тут Пауло бросил взгляд в сторону, и увидел, что к нему идет Криштиану. Он широко улыбался, несмотря на расплывавшийся на пол лица фингал и примерно такое же состояние костюма, как и у самого Пауло. Разве что рубашку ему каким-то образом удалось сохранить почти целой.

Когда он подошел и встал рядом, Пауло невольно протянул руку и коснулся его виска.

– Я говорил тебе, что у нее три руки, – сказал он.  
– Да, и она чертовски коварно пользуется третьей.

Пауло прищурился, рассматривая его. Свет бил прямо в глаза, а он как назло потерял где-то свои темные очки. Они молча смотрели друг на друга, и вздрогнули, услышав голос, проходившего мимо.

– Теперь попрет сюда всякое, вот посмотрите.  
– А он прав, – сказал Пауоло, когда тот отошел подальше. – Теперь тут станет опаснее.  
– Веселее, – поправил его Криш. – Ну и я же останусь.

Пауло опять обдало теплом, мягким и плотным, как пуховое одеяло. Оно выбивало из головы любые опасения. Пауло был уже опытным агентом, он знал, что нельзя доверять всяким внезапным состояниям рядом с инопланетянами, даже дружелюбно настроенным. Но… Это ведь Криш…

И Пауло положил руку ему на плечо. 

– Скажи мне, откуда ты? – попросил он почти шепотом. 

Криш облизал губы.

– Почему это так важно?  
– Хочу узнать, какая это была планета. Может, найду ее на карте…

Объяснение глупое, Пауло и сам знал. И было бы вполне логично, если бы Криш как обычно ушел от ответа. Но он вдруг коротко облизнулся и медленно произнес:

– Это не планета.  
– Не планета?

Конечно, бывает же, что дети рождаются на космических кораблях. Особенно много таких среди беженцев. Это ничего не значит, просто Пауло было немного жаль, что он не сможет представлять себе планету, где родился такой, как Криштиану. 

– Не планета, – повторяет Криш. – Это звезда. Вот эта, – и он мотнул головой себе за спину.

Пауло посмотрел туда и не увидел ничего, кроме ослепительно голубого неба, чистого, без единого облачка. И белого, высоко стоящего солнца.

Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять.

– На Солнце? Ты родился на Солнце?!

Это поразительно, и Пауло просто на какое-то время оцепенел. 

– И правда недалеко, – наконец смог проговорить он. Он поймал его взгляд. – Солнце… Поэтому ты вечно в огне…

Криш беззаботно улыбнулся, и Пауло понял, что темные очки не помогут ему больше никогда.


End file.
